ilvermorny_school_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Sorting:Alexandria Dupont
I don't spill tea or throw shade, I just state facts. ~Jinae ---- Multiple Choice Quiz (Optional) 1) Would you rather: :A) Hunt :B) Heal 2) Which would you choose if you could only have one? :A) The power to change one day in your future :B) The power to change one day in your past :C) The power to make one person impervious to harm :D) The power to bring one person back from the dead :E) The power to cure one illness worldwide :F) The power to eradicate one quality from all humans :G) The power to know the answer to any single question 3) If I could, I would never feel... :A) Pain :B) Fear :C) Regret :D) Shame 4) My Magic Is... :A) Inborn :B) In need of work :C) Unique :C) Powerful 5) I often think... :A) Why did I do that? :B) Why can't I do that? :C) wish I had done that :D) I wonder whether I should do that 6) I am strongest when.... :A) I know I am right :B) With my comrades :C) Enthusiastic :D) Awake :E) Alone 7) You can rescue a baby or the only bottle of a potion that could save 1000 lives. Which do you save? :A) The baby. The bottle MIGHT only save 1000 lives. :B) The chance to save 1000 lives is too hard to pass up ---- Character Information 1) Please write out your character's biography. Mention their parents, any siblings they may have, how old they were when they showed signs of magic, and how they reacted. Please make sure it's 3 paragraphs, 7 sentences each. Alexandria was born in San Juan, Puerto Rico, where she lived there for two years before she and her parents moved to New York City. Her parents had quickly risen ranks in America's Wizarding Society in their respective careers and had sought out to expand their empire by moving to a more expansive area, the center of the America's wizarding world. Too little to remember the move, Alexandria grew up believing that New York City was her home and even when the statement was challenged, NYC had always felt like home to her. When she was six she had her first magical experience. She had accidentally knocked a vase over and wanted to fix it before her mother got downstairs. While any normal six year old would've probably just hid the evidence and moved on with their life, Alexandria was determined to fix this vase, especially since as Alexandria viewed it, was very important to her mom. Maybe it was of her own willpower, but when Alexandria's mom reached the living room, the vase was sitting where it had always been, untouched, like it had never broken. That just marked the beginning of Alexandria's magical talent. When she attended Ilvermorny, she was always consistently top of her class and strived to have as good of an understanding of magic as possible. She always had dreams of being the best in whatever she did, but even more she wished to be able to help others be the best at what they do too, which is what led her to become a teacher at Ilvermorny. After graduating from Ilvermorny, she became a professional model after being scouted by a famous magazine and worked for six years as a model. Eventually her desire to teach grew, and she retired to become a professor at Ilvermorny. 2) Please write out your character's personality. Are they curious? Are they kind? Please make sure it is 2 paragraphs, 7 sentences each. Alexandria is an independant figure who's motto is to rely on nobody but yourself. Confident, she knows how to hold her ground and appear untouchable. She's a no nonsense type of woman who isn't afraid to cut toxicity out of her life and doesn't have time for leeches. She's focused on herself, her career, and how she can better the world. And while she may come off as a bit self-absorbed at first, it's really just her determination and ambition shining through. As far as she's concerned, no one comes before her except loved ones, and if you're not a loved one, you're not one of her first priorities. Don't get her wrong though, Alexandria loves helping people. She's always excited to see the growth and people and be able to support them through their journies. She loves working with children especially and likes watching their innocence and hopefulness, desiring to always make sure they remain hopeful throughout the rest of their lives. She is a confidant and doesn't mind you coming to her to talk about your problems, but if she picks up that you're just complaining and not doing anything to fix your problems or taking her advice, she will drop you quicker than a hot potato. Naturally talented, Alexandria has always been magically gifted and has an affinity for all things magic. Alongside that, she's a very intelligent woman who may not look like it but is keeping tabs on everything. Although she isn't one to hold grudges, she definitely keeps receipts in her back pocket just in case she needs to slap some sense into a couple of low-lives. She's witty with a sharp tongue and always has a response ready for an argument and a comeback ready for an insult. She likes to surprise people who tend to underestimate her, and often describes herself as a 'king' not a 'queen'. Alexandria is a highly open minded person, who is willing to look at any idea and accept it as long as she can't get behind it logically and ethically. A large advocate for minorities, she never keeps quiet about the struggle of others and tries her best to remain unbiased. She hates double standards and hates two-faced people even more. She doesn't tolerate gossip and has stated multiple times, "If you can't say it to my face, don't say it at all." She believes in hard work and tries to be as productive as possible at all times, unless she is deliberately relaxing. 3) What is your character's blood status? How does this define who they are, as a person? Half-blood. 4) What is your character's occupation? Transfiguration professor at Ilvermorny. 5) What does your character look like? Do they have a specific faceclaim? If so, please list the faceclaim's name here with a picture of them! Nicki Minaj. AD17.gif AD16.gif AD15.gif 6) Is this your first character? If not, how many do you have? How many of them are exotic? (Remember, neither of your first two characters can be exotic!) First. ---- Open Ended Questions 1) A wand says a lot about its owner's self. What is your character's wand made of? Why does it answer to them? Pear wood, with a unicorn hair core. 2) A sorcerer's patronus speaks volumes of the kind of person they truly are within. What if your character's patronus? Why? Mountain lion. 3) Has your character's life played out how they wanted? Why or why not? What will they do in order to make their lives better? Alexandria believes she wouldn't change a single thing about her life and the struggles she's gone through to get where she is. 4) If your character could change anything about the wizarding world, what would they change? Why? The reminisces of traditionalism in the Wizarding World. 5) Your character has landed in an island with no way out. However, there's a sandbox with a mysterious chest there, carrying one item. What does your character want to be in there? She'd want to see her most valuable item to remind her of her family and her students Category:Adult Sorted